Concerning The Future
by Gamingfan369
Summary: Times change, yet people stay the same. Challenges may come, and inside lurks pain
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Concerning the Beginning

 _ **'Ello mates, this is my first multi-chapter**_ __ _ **story, so i'm up for reviews and criticism. Enjoy!**_

All across the badlands a single shot was heard as it glided through the air like a soaring eagle, reaching its destination with a scream and a squeak from its prey before it flipped backwards, and landed with a sharp thud. The sound of cocking shell indicated that the eagle was returning for its afternoon snack, and sure enough the gliding projectile found its mark once more. The perpetrator of the shining cylinders was no more than 30 feet away in a rickety. Old red barn like structure. Under his breath, the marksman uttered "thanks for standing still, ya little bugger". The man's name was Lawrence Alistair Mundy, a 1st degree murder convict from the outback with a taste for blood, and a _Saxton Hale Poaching Club Card_ _tm_ in his back pocket. Right behind him was his partner in crime Xander Reginald Boufileshi, an ex-assassin from Paris, France, and Lawrence's secret guard. The two of them were inseparable since they met on a mission to kill the same man, (which ironically let the target get away during their argument on who got to deliver the shot to his temple), and hit it off while smoking a pack of Cubans Xander got from a smuggling job. The two of them were together the best team of assassins the world had never known. However, a botched job in San Francisco, had led to a misfire on the mayor, and a 1st degree charge for murder. On the death row, the two were approached by Reliable Excavation and Devastation, with an offer for a job. The job was simple enough, except for one fact: every time they or their target died, he would come back to life via a complex machine called RESPaWNED (Reliable Excavation Safety Protocol and Waiting Negator Effecting Death) created by a brilliant man named Radigan Cohagner. It truly baffled the mercenary's minds, but they tried to not dwell upon it. Lawrence was hired as a sniper, and Xander was hired as a spy. The technology available to them both was amazing, laser rifles, invisibility watches; the list went on and on… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH""BWAH HA HA, I VILL KEELL LEETLE MAN". Approaching them at high velocity was their team's scout, Johnny Arron, a wisecracking blur from Boston who was practically invisible himself. Following him was Mikhail Zabolotny, a Russian convicted for the murder of 59 men, and who preferred to load thousands of bullets into his enemy and eat his lunch over the dead corpse. The Russian heavy weapons guy was followed by the team's expert medic, yeretz boitbiut, the combat doctor from Austria, Germany and the proprietor of the medical-Regeneration-Gun. The two were as inseparable as the sniper and spy, and had the same deadliness to match. There were others amongst the army of merc's, but today would be their personal reckoning, and the foreigners and Bostonian would and could only stand by and watch, as the war they knew grew beyond themselves, and everything changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Concerning the Unknown

 **WELL… Things get more interesting in this chapter, I have no idea where this train is going, but I sure know I ain't steering.**

A quarter past 8 marked the beginning of the end. Capping the final point at base #23 Codename: Dustbowl, Scout loaded a shell into his "Force of Nature" and landed a direct hit into the back of the unsuspecting soldier. "I am owning you!" he called to the dead corpse. This of Course, drew the attention of Mikhail and Yeretz, and you can probably guess how that went. But just as the minigun wound up, everything froze. "Huh," thought Johnny, "what's goin' on here?" Around him lay nothing. Not like _space nothing_ , but _space without any light_ nothing. That's when it hit him, "Son of a Bitch, "I'm in respawn ain't I" And indeed he was. He waited for the machine to pull him back to reality, but nothing changed. In a second, Lawrence and Xander appeared, followed by the Medic-Heavy combo. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Johnny finally lost it and screamed "What the heck is taking so long, it usually only takes a few seconds, why won't it work, I wanna bat som- "Shut up and maybe we can find out you blithering idiot!" Countered Xander in an angry tone. "Maybe respawn is down now?" suggested Mikhail, "vas very close to end of day…" "Zat may be so, monsieur, but the system always spawns those inside…" thought Xander aloud, "I fear zat somezing else has happened, "*mais quoi?" (*but what?). Three seconds later, Xander's question was answered as a bright flash brought them into a burning dustbowl filled with their screaming teammate's cries. People lay burning on the ground as the stench of death filled the air. All accept one. Her name was Selina Goldheart, a short but curvy, young Latino woman, who wore a gas mask and a pyrotechnics suit, as was her job description. The 9th to join, no one knew much about her other than she was a girl (which happened when Johnny barged in looking for his baseball magazine), and that her body was covered in scars. The woman stood on the edge of the burning building looking down on the destruction through her goggled eyes. "Hey mumbles, what the fuck is going on!?" Scout yelled. The Pyro just shook her head sadly and pointed at the glowing green sky. Lawrence pushed the pyro out of the way and took a look at the sky. Now Mundy had seen some weird shit in his lifetime, but nothing like that would compare to this, for above the mercenaries heads, was a floating cylinder disk. And it was at this point that everything they knew was changing forever.

 **I am so sorry for the lack of updates, although many people probably don't care.**

 **=d**

 **Ps. To my commenter, the respawn system sounded less realistic so I came up with an acronym which was frustrating to make, but sounded good in the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO WANT SOME COMMENT ANSWERS? I DO :D**

 **Let's see… DemonsPain88: The Pyro, Medic and Heavy are on the Red team, and the Scout, Sniper and spy are on blue, sorry for the confusion. (And yes, my bad, I didn't know that Austria was a country, I thought it was a city. DAMN YOU AUSTRALIAN EDUCATION SYSTEM!)**

 **GamerGirlV1.0: Thanks for the advice and I'll work on indenting and spacing more.**

 **Th3RedPyro: Respawn- RESPaWNED, get it? Also it looked like GLaDOS so yeah.**

 **PREPARE YOUR BUTTOXES (PS SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AND FOR CAPSLOCK HELP PLS)(SHORT CHAPTER NOW, LONG LATER)**

Xander was usually a very calm and collected Frenchman, but when faced with everything insane all at once, he collected himself by lying on the floor unconscious. Medic and Heavy immediately went into action mode however, and began firing everything they had at the cylinder (to no avail), and only stopped when the object got pissed and aimed a long satellite like device at them.

The Heavy watched in fear as the device fired a laser directly through the medic's head, and as Yeretz screamed, fire spread across his body and turned him to ashes. "RUN!" screamed the Bostonian loud mouth. Mundy grabbed the unconscious Xavier and ran towards his van yelling "THIS WAY!". Even though the men had been fighting for years, and hated each other down to the bone, the remaining men sprinted to the van faster than humanly possible (except for Mikhail who was jogging as fast as he could).

"FUCK" screamed Mundy. "WHAT!" responded scout. "I forgot to fill the tank yesterday; we're dry as a dingo's ear!". OH OK, I'LL JUST RUN 15 MILES TO THE FUCKING GAS STATION AND DASH BACK COMPLETELY IGNORING THE GIANT FUCKING LASER GUN IN THE SKY". "Shut up you two, I got an extra tank of gasoline on my back, morons!" said a scratchy voice with a female hint to it. Out of the smoke like a badass superhero, the pyro came jogging forward. "Figured I could use a ride myself" she said through the asbestos lined mask. "Here" she said as she tossed the sniper her tank.

"IN THE CAR NOW!" screamed scout, "If you don't move your asses, YOUR GETTING LEFT BEHIND!" "WHAT ABOUT MEEDIC!" yelled the gasping heavy, "WE CANNOT LEAVE HIM BEHIND!" "YOUR PROBLEM; ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" yelled Mundy. The heavy looked back at the wreck that used to be his home, and silently climbed into the back. Mundy gunned the engine and dove out the parking lot faster than a psychopath Reddit-page.

Their trip had begun.

 **:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, just want to tell you how I'm feelin,**

 **Gonna make you understand"**

 **I need more ideas!**

 **SO… if you want anything in my story, Just PM me, I check it.**

 **(Occasionally.)**

Oh darling, you shouldn't have! Oh but I did! I can't believe you bought me rite-x brand ALIEN REPELENT. Oh but I did dar…w9029103.

"Stupid bloody adverts" mumbled Lawrence under his breath. "Accepté mon ami". "Ah, the Frenchmans up, arn'cha purple face" joked the Sniper. "What?" the dazed and now awoken spy said. "Look in the mirror" Mundy responded, his face unreadable. Xavier sighed and gazed out the window complying to the instructions. "Merde" sighed the Spy while Lawrence laughed at a giant purple lump that had formed on his face, and was visible through his balaclava.

"Shut up bushman, you and I both know about your _incident_ with the kukri while shaving." Responded the Frenchman spitefully. "Oy, spooks awake?" questioned Johnny. "Indeed, now if you morons would be so kind as to focus on the problem at hand, we could get something done!" said the spy. "In case you hadn't noticed spook, we've been talking about it for the last 2 hours" (which happened off screen because the writer is lazy: P). "Oh really" said Xavier. "Well then, let me hear your "plan" so I can tell you how far off you were from a good idea." "Shut up spy" responded the scout, "We're heading to fatass's house; he's got a bomb shelter underneath stocked with food, a generator, and water." "I vould not say such hurtful things little man, for I may "accidentally" leave you for painful death." responded Mikhail to his scout-dubbed name.

"Look, just try not to kill ya self's back there, we're almost there" interrupted Lawrence as the heavy started to strangle the scout.

The broken red barn stood in a small, almost unnoticed valley, stiffly facing the camper-van like an owl watching its prey. The mercenaries stared in a creeping fear as they wondered if such an oddly spine-tingling place could really be their savior. Almost as if answering their question, Mikhail let go of Johnny's throat jumped out of the vans back, and jogged over to the worn down building and pressed a board back into place and slammed it into the barn like a button. Almost immediately, the front lawn tore apart to reveal a hatch in the ground. "Inside" spoke Mikhail, causing everyone to scramble towards the bunker, as if it was the cold war.

Once everyone was inside the bunker, the heavy weapons guy pulled the hatch door to the ground and swung the lever into locking position. Once the door was locked, the crew jumped to a large "boom" as the bunker rattled and lights flickered out for a second, before coming online again. "Uhhh, what was that?" whimpered Johnny. "Detonation, I remember that sound from the delivery job in the Mojave" mumbled Lawrence quietly. "So the aliens nuked us?" questioned Johnny. "On ze contrary mon allié gênant, I believe your 'good hearted government' has nuked us to kill ze creatures that may or may not be extra-terrestrials, alors enfermé jusqu'à ce que vous pouvez avoir un train raisonnable de la pensée!" "I have no idea watcha saying pal" Responded the scout. "Just shut up…"

"Well I'm starving, anyone want anything?" the pyro asked as she pulled out several bags of Lloyd's potato crisps and other gas station snacks. "Hey I thought I said no shoplifting at the station" responded and angry Lawrence. "Well I honestly didn't give a fuck, and I still don't" retorted Selina. "Vous crétins putain" sighed Xavier as the second fight of the day began to unfold.

 ** _Fun Fact_** **: I'm going to kill off someone next chapter, so vote in the comments for who you want to live, or don't, I just like people to read my story because it gives me a warm feeling inside ;D. Also, 01001101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00100000 01011010 01100101 01110100 01100001.**


End file.
